Ranma wolf Shampoo's guardian
by AyaC
Summary: What if Ranma never fell into the spring of girl? But of a wolf. What if Shampoo was there with him? The wolf feels the duty to guard the white catshampoo, Ranma's Nekoken doesn't like having the wolf around.And vice versa. The group searches for a cure.R
1. Chapter 1 Ranma the wolf

Me: I started watching the Ranma series and I wanted to write this fanfiction! So I've finally started. Hooray! Sorry if I'm bad at writing at this… Plus I have nothing to do and I feel stressed out…

-panda signs-

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

:Chinese:

* * *

--Chapter 1-- 

Wolf Ranma

Ranma had just been pulled out of the pit filled with cats.

"Jeeze Pops, what'd you do that for!" Ranma cried with exasperation.

"I will make you invincible if it's the last thing I do! You will learn the Neko-Ken no matter what!" Genma replied he then balled his fist, "As your father I would happily do whatever it takes to make my son the best there is!" as tears of joy streamed down his cheeks. With Ranma in tatters they continued their journey to Jusenkyo. After walking endlessly they reached their destination.

"Jeeze Pops, you sure this is the "Legendary" training grounds?" Ranma asked.

"Of course it is!" Genma replied with pride, "Why a martial artist like me should know!"

"Oh, I see we have travelers from far away, yes?" A Chinese guide said as he got up from his seat, "You come see the Legendary training grounds?"

"That's right! We're going to train till we drop, Ranma follow my lead!"

Genma then jumped onto one of the bamboo shoots.

"Alright Pops, here I come!"

"Oh no Sirs! Very bad if fall in springs" the man called out in panic, "Very tragic tale! Sirs please listen!"

Ranma casually looked down to the shouting man, wonder what he was saying. He was then caught off guard as his father thrusted a fist towards him.

"I've got you now boy!"

Ranma then jumped out of the way and landed gracefully onto another bamboo shoot, but one of the injuries he got from the cats caused him to fall over.

"Aaahh!" Ranma cried out while falling head first. He was then banged off to the side a bit by a young girl, Ranma's age, with aqua blue hair. The 2 then landed into 2 different springs that were side by side.

"Oh no, is very bad to fall in cursed spring. Travelers fall into the springs of spring of "Lang Zhong Di Yu" and "Xue Mao" The guide explained (sorry if my Chinese sucks, btw it means Wolf from hell and snow cat, it may not be accurate but I just googled it, sorry for those Chinese people out there I'm a disgrace to Asians)

"Is tragic tale, 2,500 year ago a wolf known for bad doings and got scar from bad, bad cats. Now has a scar on face (Right in between his eyes). Wolf no like cat, but have life saved by one. Wolf become confused and drowned in spring. Now anyone who fall in spring take form and mind of the Wolf and become aggressive around most cats, possibly not the one that saved wolf. Person who fall in wolf spring will be aggressive against cats from then on. Except cat who save life, of course. Not to mention the Xue Mao, tragic tale of cat who drown 2,500 year ago. Cat on the bridge of freezing to death because of snow. Cat fell and drown in spring. Now who ever fall in spring turn into white cat and is afraid of snow. It no matter if human or cursed, both get characteristics of those animals."

Ranma popped his head out of the spring. He had black fur with a silver line going straight down to his tail. His eyes were a beady black color. He also had a cross scar between his eyes. He had more fur, which is puffier and lighter, around his scruff and lessened as it went down his back. The girl was franticly waving her paws around, trying not to drown. Ranma got a good look at the girl as a cat. He saw a picture flash through his head.

'What in the world was that?' he asked himself.

He saw a picture of a white cat with purple fur at certain spots. It showed a great resemblance of the girl's cursed form. He had a sudden urge to protect her and lifted her by her scruff. Genma was watching the whole scene from above and was in disbelief. He then lost his balance and fell into a spring.

"Oh you fall into spring of Shan Mao Ni Quan, very tragic story of panda who drown there 2,000 year ago." The guide informed.

Genma jumped out of the spring, in cursed form of course, and approached his son. He reached out a paw, trying to grab him. Ranma's eyes then flickered to life as he jumped back with the cat still being held by the scruff. Ranma let out a low growl with his tail curled and teeth bared.

'What am I doing? That's my dad, I shouldn't be doing this! No… no… He wants to hurt this cat! I won't let him!' Ranma concluded in his head. Everything was unclear to him though.

Genma looked at his son with confusion. He had no intention of harming anyone; he just wanted to check his son. He then turned to the guide and held up a sign.

-What is he doing?-

"It appear to be that the cat he is holding resembles the one that saved the wolf." The guide explained, "He will get very protective now, only way to stop is to turn cat back to normal. Pour hot water to stop curse. Cold water activates curse"

The guide ran inside the small hut and came back with a kettle of steaming water. He poured the hot water onto Genma and the cat girl. The girl closed her eyes as the warm water rained on her. She then changed back into a regular girl with aqua blue hair, with ruby eyes, and Chinese style cloths. Ranma looked at the girl sitting before him. He was no longer holding her by the scruff, but by the collar of her shirt. He let out a whimper of sadness. He sniffed around her and found her scent to be the same. He then snuggled her with his snout. She simply petted him feeling bad as he rested on her lap.

'Hey! Hold on a sec! Who the heck is she?!' Ranma screamed to himself as his head started to clear.

He quickly jumped towards his father and the guide. As the guide poured the hot water.

"With out having the cat around anymore the boy can think straight, but he is probably still protective. Obeserve." An old voice croaked, the old lady attempted to hit the girl with her staff, but Ranma jumped in front and got hit.

She looked at the boy on the floor.

"Just as I assumed, he is still protective."

'What a handsome young fellow, maybe my great-granddaughter will like him' the old lady thought to herself "Xian Pu, what do you think of him?" The old lady asked.

"Aiya…" Shampoo was stunned by the handsome young man before her. She looked at him up and down.

Ranma stood up and brushed off some of the dirt on him, and stretched a bit. Genma went behind Ranma to see if anything happend. Maybe he still had a tail...

"Oh, where is my manners? My name is Colonge and this is my great-granddaughter, Shampoo."

"Well this has been fun and all bu-" Ranma stopped in the middle of his sentence. He couldn't think straight anymore. His head was throbbing. Ranma held his head, try to ease the pain. He glared at his father and got down onto his hands, as if he were still a wolf. He then bared his teeth. Strangely Ranma's teeth were still sharp. He still had two wolf fangs in his mouth. Ranma let out a growl from his throat (No, he's not in cursed form)

"I'm just wondering, but did you teach him the Neko-Ken?" Colonge asked

"Why yes I did!" Genma replied quite proud

"Well obviously the wolf inside the boy can sense the cat from within. They're having a conflict right now. He probably sees everyone as a cat. Until his 2 sides can settle themselves we will have to try to restrain him."

Ranma charged at his father ready to rip him to shreds. Genma then jumped out of the way. The direction that Ranma was charging at was heading straight towards Shampoo. When Ranma caught sight of her he immediately stopped and let himself slide towards her. His tongue was hanging out and if he had his tail it would be wagging. It was almost like he was a puppy!

:Just comfort him, he'll turn back to normal soon: Colonge said in Chinese.

Shampoo merely nodded and petted the sitting Ranma. Ranma's head began to straighten up as he stood.

"Hey, what's goin' on 'round here?" Ranma asked, scratching his face.

Shampoo found Ranma to be too cute and gave him a great big hug.

"Hey hey!" Ranma shouted surprised, "Quit it, please!" He tried getting out of her killer grip but that only made her hold on tighter.

"Well, this no happen for long time." The guide put in, "Last time this happen was 1,500 year ago. To cure problem you would need an elixir. You will need silk worm, dragon claw, and 2 cups of Amazon Oak Tree dew." The guide explained

"What's that elixir suppose to do?" Ranma asked with Shampoo clinging to his arm.

"Elixir was made to completely forget something, anything of choice. Was used for war."

"So I can get rid of the Neko-Ken!" Ranma exclaimed happily.

"Ranma, I can't let you take away the ability to be invincible! As your father I shall permit you to not have an attachment to this young lady. If you were too still be attached you will never be able to activate your Neko-Ken!" Genma shouted

"An old man like you can't boss me around!"

"Shampoo help Ranma, great-grandmother?" Shampoo already figured out Ranma's name and looked for her Great-grandma for approval.

"Very well, how about this boys? If we help you get together the ingredients, then Ranma will have to marry my great-granddaughter."

"We'll take that deal!" Genma replied without hesitation.

"Pops!" Ranma cried out

"Wo ai ni" Shampoo said softly and shoved her face towards Ranma's.

Everyone was just staring. Ranma was in shock with his eyes bulging out of his head.

"Anyways, as I said before I am Colonge, this is my great-granddaughter, Shampoo." Colonge introduced

"I am Genma, the boy Shampoo is currently kissing is my son Ranma. It's a pleasure… acquaintances" Genma replied extending his hand. Colonge happily shook it.

* * *

Me: ehh… it isn't that bad is it? I think I got it all in there. I'll be waiting for your reviews. Until the next chap! I'm sry about the spacing. Due to some unexpected problems, my tab doesn't show up. Please bear with me for this one chapter. I'll try to fix it in furtur chapters. Sry 


	2. Chapter 2 Big game Hunting

Me: I'm sorry for not updating. If anyone cares! I just haven't been in the mood.

Ranma: I really don't get how this is going to workout. How is my Neko ken supposed to work with my wolf half?!

Me: … I'm not really sure… Well I'll just see what will happen along the way!

Disclaimer (I feel like I need one): I do not own any of the characters. Except some that may appear later in the story, but will not play a major roll.

Me: Ps you should download the song Kungfu beat by Chipz I keep listening to it OVER AND OVER! It's actually annoying though.

* * *

Ranma was struggling to escape Shampoo embrace. He felt the blood in his right arm stop flowing and turn numb. His father merrily watched with amusement and Colonge merely watched with a smile upon her wrinkly face. Ranma had finally escaped Shampoo's grasp and ran 10 feet away.

"Stop sticking to me like glue, would ya?" Ranma trying to control his anger, but still had an edge in his voice. "I mean I'm a guy! I need my personal space."

"Oh stop your babbling boy," Ranma's father cut in, "let's just get the ingredients and get it over with!" Genma slung the backpack over his shoulder and threw one to Ranma.

Ranma pulled out a map from his pack and examined it. The nearest spot to find silk worms were at a tropical forest 25 miles away. There was a town in between so they could stay at the town and camp afterwards.

"Come on now Son-in-law, I'm not getting any younger" Colonge called. They had already started down the trail without Ranma.

"No arguing in that..." Ranma muttered, earning him a whack in the head.

"Hey ya old Ghoul, do you even know where you're goin'!?" Ranma shouted.

"Of course I do, I've been here longer than these tree's have!" Colonge laughed, "Like the back of my hand!"

Ranma let out a sigh of defeat and followed then toward the trail. With Genma and Colonge upfront Ranma and Shampoo followed. She stuck very closely to him, which made him uncomfortable. He couldn't help but take quick glances several times. As they walked deeper into woods it grew dimmer and dimmer. As Ranma stole another quick glance at Shampoo the tree's branches kept cutting through the sun's rays. Her face was disappearing into the darkness and reappearing. Something triggered in Ranma's brain when Shampoo's figure was lost in the darkness for a little longer then a second because of the leafy branches above their heads. He got closer in so he could see her again.

"Is Ai-ren ok?" Shampoo asked puzzled. She didn't expect Ranma to be moving in close after he tried to get away before.

"Eh? Oh! Nothing- nothing!" Ranma quickly turned his face as a blush started to appear as he scratched his cheek with his finger. Lucky for him it was too dark for anyone to see it. "So Geezer, where are we going?"

"You better to be talking to her" Genma said as he shot a glare at Ranma.

"Now, now boys, no need to fight," Cologne said hopping on her stick, "We're heading to a small village a few miles from here." Ranma looked away from Cologne and gave a small grunt.

'An old lady doesn't need to tell me what to do' Ranma felt ticked, and Shampoo just giggled at his attitude. "Would you just tell us where we're going, Grandma?" Ranma grumbled.

"I'll tell once we get closer," Cologne explained, "That way it'll be easier to explain what you have to do."

"What?" Ranma was puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Shampoo then cut in.

"Ai-Ren is so silly!" Shampoo said with a giggle, "You not know China well."

Ranma could feel his temper rising, "So what? I bet you don't know Japan so well!"

Shampoo gave Ranma a big glomp, "Ai-ren too too cute!"

Ranma started wiggling out of her grasp, but she was a lot stronger then she looked! "Agh! Let- go- of- me!!" he yelled between pushes. Shampoo kept snuggling closer to him.

"Come on you kids, we haven't got all day!" Cologne called back. Cologne and Genma were already standing by the opening of the forest. Ranma started marching towards them, dragging Shampoo who was still clinging to him. He covered his eyes at how bright it seemed from being in the dark too long. He saw a village that was decently big! Most of the village was made of bamboo. They were bamboo huts that were raised on a bamboo shout five feet tall. With straw put for roofing. The entire village was surrounded by a wall made of bamboo shouts and vines.

"I'm guess they like to use bamboo?" Genma commented dripping with sarcasm.

"You're hilarious, Pops…" Ranma said with just the same amount of sarcasm. Ranma sat down crossed legged in the grass. He began taking in the scenery. The grass was lush and the wind was blowing gently. The village was in a small clearing, behind was a thick forest. You could easily get lost in it.

"Come on now Son-in-law, wake up!" Cologne said smacking his head, "There's something VERY important you need to know about this village."

"And that'd be…?" Genma said picking at his teeth out of boredom.

"Well…" Colonge began, "They think men dishonor our planet."

Ranma immediately jumped up from where he sat.

"What?! Are you joking, how will this ever work out?" Ranma said flailing his arms.

"Calm down boys, honestly, just stay in your animal forms! Avoid hot water at all costs!"

"What about showering?" Ranma inquired, "Can we bathe in hot water?"

"Shampoo will help Ai-Ren shower..." Shampoo purred, she inched closer and Ranma felt chills go through his spine.

"Sorry boys, you cannot," Cologne glared at the village, "These women aren't who they seem, they are highly trained in the arts and could be lurking anywhere."

"Fine, OK, we get it!" Genma burst out, "Can we just go already?!"

They searched the area for a bit for some cold water. At last Shampoo found a small pond not too far into the forest. Ranma and Genma quickly jumped in and out popped the head of a wolf and panda. Instinctively the wolf took a step towards Shampoo, recognizing her scent immediately.

"Lai lai," Shampoo called pulling her arms in a coming motion.

Ranma obediently sat next to Shampoo. As soon as he reached her side, he began to shake off all the water that stuck to this thick fur. Shampoo was soon soaked and a cat…

"Awoooooh!" Ranma let out an excited howl to see the cat standing before him.

"Enough lolly gagging boys, we're burning too much daylight." Colonge turned towards to forest opening, the sun was setting, "There's hardly any daylight left!"

They all hurried to the village. Once there, they saw many many amazon women. Some were pretty, some... Not so pretty... Ranma began getting excited seeing the amazon women. Then was attacked by Shampoo cat. Colongle then inter veined by grabbing Shampoo by her neck. She presented Shampoo to the Amazon ladies and had them bring hot water. All Amazonians knew about the cursed springs, but that doesn't mean they know _who _fellinto them. After Shampoo had turned back to her human form, everyone but Cologne went into a guest hut. Colonge went to talk to the council to get permission to gather the Oak tree dew. At the hut Panda Genma and Ranma were sparring in their animal forms. Some Amazon women gathered by the window.

"Aiyah! De gou hen ke ai!" (Aiyah, that dog's cute!) Many of the Amazonians squealed. Shampoo shot a icy glare at them. Most of them shut up. Some might be screaming girly girls, but there are those who are a little more of a worry.

"Wah! Zhi men hen cong ming, ma?" (Wow! They're smart, right?)

"Yes, too smart..." Muttered one Amazonian.

:We must gather the Oak dew! It is of the utmost importance!: Colonge strongly voiced.

:Impossible! You'll just get yourself killed!: A council member shot back.

:How can that be, that time I was here there were no threats in that forest!:

:First off, things change, second, our oaks are ancient and take time to collect dew from them. The beast will most likely have killed you by that time, and lastly, the last time you were here was when Dinosaurs roamed this land!:

:...: Conlonge thought for a little bit, :If we were to rid you of the beast, would you permit us to gather the dew?:

The council members exchanged quick glances and looked back at Cologne. :Very well. IF you can defeat the monster you can collect the dew, but only after you kill the monster. We also need proof that you've slayed it.:

Cologne smirked and hopped away to the hut.

Back at the hut Ranma and Genma had just finished their sparring. Shampoo was petting Ranma was Genma was being petted by the amazonians by the window. One girl walked in with vivid lavender hair and icy cold eyes, dressed in the tribes' tradition clothing, a silk dress. (And it comes in 7 different accessible colors! )

:Nice pets you got there, where'd you find them?: She crossed her arms.

:It's none of your business!: Shampoo glared at her while grabbing Ranma into a hug.

:I guess you're right, since your pet isn't a guy. Otherwise we'd have to kill him.: (By guy I mean as a human) The Amazon girl smirked and strided away as Cologne entered. Cologne watch curiously as she was the strange lady walk away. She shrugged it off and grabbed Genma.

"Pack your bags, we're going big game hunting!"

* * *

Me: Aw jeeze I'm really sorry for not updating any of my stories. Well I wrapped this chapter up real quick. I'm sry for those who are disappointed out there. Watch out for my other stories though. I'll be sure to update em.... eventually. .


End file.
